


Lucky Kiss

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: K-pop, Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Sookyung's having trouble.





	Lucky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Weki Meki ;-; I hope it's okay~ I wrote this for my favourite person in the whole wide world, as it's her birthday today ^^ As per usual, this is also posted on my main Tumblr blog @aflaxtonjaegerbomb.

“Someone that has a cute smile and generous personality. I want them to adore me a lot.”

Sookyung found herself smiling at the way Seojeong described her ideal type. Sookyung was in the midst of watching some old videos. Specifically, old videos of Seojeong. In reality, she should be sleeping. They were shooting all day tomorrow to try and get enough shots for the new album’s photobook. Sookyung sighed heavily. She could barely concentrate during day-long shoots. A certain someone was always too distracting, too attention-grabbing, too bold.

“Too pretty…” Sookyung whispered to herself.

“Who is?”

The sound of Seojeong’s voice (this time in the flesh rather than through a phone speaker) startled Sookyung enough that she jumped almost completely off of the sofa, sending her phone clattering to the ground with enough force that both girls stood stock still for a moment before Seojeong ventured over and cautiously picked it up, inspecting the screen for cracks. Upon finding that the device was unharmed, she handed it back to Sookyung. Or at least, she tried to hand it back. 

Sookyung was sitting on the edge of the sofa, lips parted ever so slightly with her eyes glued to Seojeong’s hand. She was mesmerised by the smallest things. The way her hand grasped the phone loosely, the way her nails tapped impatiently on the screen, the chipping red nail varnish that needed a new coat and the arch of her knuckles. Seojeong coughed in hopes of pulling her bandmate out of whatever trance she’d managed to fall into, and pulled her hand away, looking once again at the screen.

“Weki Meki Sei’s Top 10 Cute Moments,” Seojeong read the title of the video aloud and glanced sideways at Sookyung, who’s face was rapidly being painted over with a red hue. The video was paused on her laughing face. As Seojeong was about to press play, Sookyung found it in herself to reach over and snatch her phone away.

“We should go to bed,” she huffed, sliding past Seojeong without a sound.

Seojeong scoffed, unable to hide her amusement as she followed suit.

******

The next morning was a tough one for Sookyung. She was trying to focus on her poses, but for some reason, the flash of the camera was getting to her today. It was too loud and too bright. Or rather, that’s what she told the director whose voice she’d be drowning out for about 10 minutes. In actuality, she’d been distracted by Seojeong ever since they’d left the dorm. She kept being really touchy with the other members, and it frustrated her. An arm brush here, a lingering handhold there… and yet Sookyung had been ignored all morning by her. She found herself staring down the back of Seojeong’s head. Suddenly, the flashes got more intense, and the director yelled “Keep that stare!” in English. Seojeong turned around to see what the commotion was about and met Sookyung’s stare. Both girls narrowed their eyes, and the other members looked on curiously as they seemed to be communicating via staring contest. Just as Sookyung felt her will to keep staring waning, the director called for a break, allowing her the excuse of bowing a thank you to the crew before rushing off to get a drink.

****

The ride back to the dorm was silent and taught with tension. It felt as if every member had caught onto the fact that something was going on. Nobody tried to make small talk. A couple small sighs and yawns were heard, but nothing more. Seojeong had taken to gazing out of the window at the dimming light, and Sookyung had taken to gazing at Seojeong. Her face was so cute, and the orange-yellow light spilling in from the window of the van drenched her skin. 

Haerim coughed once, her own way of letting Sookyung know that she had been noticed. Sookyung clicked her tongue and turned her gaze to the ground, fingers picking at the hem of her skirt.

Eventually, the torturous ride back to the dorm ended and the group spilt out of the van as if they couldn’t get back inside fast enough. Before anyone even realised it, last night had repeated itself. Sookyung and Seojeong were the only ones still fully dressed, both unwilling to move from the living room. Seojeong squinted at Sookyung from where she was perched on the arm of the sofa, and Sookyung shrugged in response.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” she started, ready to go into a long-winded speech about her “strange attraction” to Seojeong and how it was probably just platonic and really no-one needs to worry when suddenly Sookyung felt the softest of lips on hers, just for a second, and then the sensation was gone. All the air had left Sookyung’s lungs, and Seojeong was smiling at her with the most innocent eyes. Seojeong threw her arms around the other girl’s middle and hugged her tightly, and instinctively Sookyung returned the hug. They stood like that for a while until they heard footsteps approach. It was probably another member, checking to see why the light was still on from the living room. Seojeong ushered Sookyung to their shared dorm room, and just as the door shut, they heard a short sound of irritation and a “who the hell is leaving the lights on?!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Thank you for reading~


End file.
